


Let 'Em Eat Cake

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-01
Updated: 1999-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA December 1999 Challenge. From Rowanne: December is the month in which I was born, and my favorite kind of present is a good story, as everyone knows.  So traditionally (well ok—for the past two years), I ask for stories for my birthday.  I like stories heavy in plot, with lots of sexual tension, not necessarily resolved.  The worse Alex behaves, the more I tend to love him.  I love a well developed character.  And candles.  You are welcome to pull in millenium themes as well.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	Let 'Em Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA December 1999 Challenge. From Rowanne: December is the month in which I was born, and my favorite kind of present is a good story, as everyone knows. So traditionally (well ok—for the past two years), I ask for stories for my birthday. I like stories heavy in plot, with lots of sexual tension, not necessarily resolved. The worse Alex behaves, the more I tend to love him. I love a well developed character. And candles. You are welcome to pull in millenium themes as well.

  
**Let 'em Eat Cake  
by Frankie**

  
Alex Krycek closed his eyes and made a wish. It was the same wish he'd been making since he'd been partnered with Agent Mulder, but he hoped it would be answered this time. It _was_ his birthday, after all.

He opened his eyes, took a deep breath and blew out the candles on the small cake his colleagues had presented to him. It had been a pleasant surprise when they'd brought it into the bullpen, singing "Happy Birthday." He had been under the impression that no one particularly cared for him one way or the other. Even Mulder had smiled at him as he stood to the side, away from all the activity.

"Okay, Krycek," someone said, "cut the damn thing." Everyone laughed and Krycek grinned good-naturedly, taking the knife and slicing into the cake.

After everyone had gotten a piece, they went back to work, a few of them hitting Krycek on the back and wishing him happy birthday. Krycek thanked them again and turned to look at Mulder who still seemed to be observing the scene. Krycek picked up a paper plate with a small piece of cake on it and took it over to him.

"This was a surprise," he said, feeling as awkward as he always did when talking to his partner. "Would you like some cake?"

"No thanks. Listen, what are you doing tonight?"

The question was unexpected and Krycek felt himself blush slightly. 

"Nothing really. I was waiting for the weekend to go out with some friends."

"Well, let me take you out for a drink or something." Mulder was staring at him and Krycek began to feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Okay. That sounds great," Krycek finally said. 

"Good."

The rest of the day went fairly quickly for some, more slowly for others, but still ended as it always did. The building was practically deserted and Mulder was still hunched over his desk, engrossed in a file. Krycek never asked him what he was doing because he knew. Somehow Mulder had gotten hold of a few X-Files and was reading them for pleasure. Perhaps that was the wrong word. He was torturing himself with what he couldn't have, but lived in hope that one day he would be able to get them back. Krycek supposed he should have told his superiors that Mulder was violating Bureau policy by being in possession of the files, but he saw no harm in it. Besides, he liked Mulder...a lot.

Krycek looked at his watch. He wasn't sure if Mulder had forgotten about having a drink with him. Since it didn't look like the older agent was making any move to leave, Krycek assumed that their plans had been forgotten. It's okay, he thought, at least he made the offer.

"Well, Mulder. Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too, Krycek. See you tomorrow," Mulder said absently.

Krycek's heart fell, but he smiled and walked out. He knew he shouldn't take Mulder's slight so personally, but it was difficult. When he'd been assigned to keep tabs on his partner, it had seemed like a pretty straightforward task. He'd just never counted on falling so hard for someone he had no business feeling anything for, nevermind the gut-churning, insomnia-inducing emotion he had for Mulder.

As he got into his car, Krycek couldn't get Mulder off his mind. It was nothing new, and he drove home disappointed that he didn't remind Mulder about their "date." He was sure it was for the better, anyway. Spending an evening with Mulder would undoubtedly succeed only in providing a bit more masturbation material and nothing else. Happy freaking birthday.

* * *

Sitting in front of the television and nursing a beer, Krycek was trying to enjoy the inane program he was watching. It's only salvation was an actor who looked a lot like Mulder and was currently tooling around outer space, shooting anything with tentacles and a plan to take over Earth. 

As predicted, Krycek had come home, gotten into the shower and jerked off under the steaming water, thoughts of his partner flashing through his head as he came. Even with his recent orgasm, he began to feel the faint stirrings of arousal as he watched Mulder's lookalike. He really needed to get over this schoolboy crush and force himself to concentrate on his assignment, but knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon. Casually trailing his fingers over his bare chest, then down to the waistband of his sweats, he was about to slide his hand inside them when there was a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone so he ignored it.

Another knock, louder this time.

"Krycek," a muffled voice said, "it's Mulder. You in there?"

He jolted upright and looked around in a panic. What the hell was Mulder doing here? Giving his small apartment the once-over, and taking a deep breath, he got up to answer the door.

"Hey, Mulder."

"Hey, yourself. Are you busy?"

"Um, no. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Mulder walked in and for the first time, Krycek noticed that he wasn't wearing work clothes and was holding a paper bag.

"What brings you to this part of town?" Krycek asked, gesturing for Mulder to take a seat. 

"I completely forgot that I'd said I'd take you out for a drink. I got home and remembered. I'm sorry, man."

Krycek smiled, hoping he didn't look _too_ happy.

"Don't sweat it. I'd forgotten about it, myself." He sat down next to Mulder, who was still holding the bag. "What's that?"

"Oh. It's just some beer." Mulder handed the bag to Krycek. "I figured we could still have a drink, if that's okay."

"Of course." Krycek opened the bag and took out a six-pack. 

"Happy Birthday," Mulder said, spreading his hands and waving them.

Krycek laughed. "Thanks. I'll treasure it." He opened a bottle and handed one to Mulder, putting the rest on the coffee table. Picking up the beer he was already drinking, he raised it to Mulder.

Mulder grinned, tapped his bottle to Krycek's and took a drink. The simple interaction made Krycek's heart leap, and he felt both ridiculous and

thrilled.

"So," Mulder sat back, "what did you wish for?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When you blew out the candles. What did you wish for?"

Krycek's mouth suddenly went dry and he quickly sipped his beer.

"You know, normal stuff."

"Like what?" Mulder leaned toward him and lowered his voice. "What does Agent Alex Krycek want for his birthday?"

"What does any guy want?" Krycek asked nervously, feeling a hot surge to his groin as Mulder moved closer.

"To get laid." His eyes roamed over Krycek's body, stopping at the obvious bulge in the sweats. 

Krycek shifted under Mulder's scrutiny. He couldn't believe what was happening and hoped he wouldn't do or say anything to fuck it up.

"So," Mulder said, placing the cold beer against Krycek's stomach, smiling at the gasp it elicited, "did you have anyone in mind?"

"F-for what?" Krycek closed his eyes as Mulder slid the bottle up and over a nipple, bringing it to attention before moving to tease the other.

Mulder scooted closer to Krycek until he was close enough to kiss him. "Try and stay with me here," he whispered against Krycek's ear, the bottle now traveling down Krycek's torso and stopping at the elastic band of his

sweatpants. "Who do you want to fuck you?"

The word came out as a sigh. "You..." 

Sitting up, Mulder took the forgotten beer from Krycek's hand and placed it on the table along with his own. He sat back again, putting an arm around Krycek's shoulders. Turning Krycek's head toward him, he brushed his lips over the younger man's.

Krycek smiled briefly, then grabbed the back of Mulder's head, pulling him in for another kiss. He slid his tongue between Mulder's open lips and savored the taste of him, imprinting it on his memory.

Mulder stroked Krycek's face as he deepened the kiss, groaning as he felt it increase in intensity. Krycek was sucking hungrily at his mouth, weeks of unrequited lust coming to the fore in a wanton display of need and forgotten inhibitions.

Krycek took Mulder's hand and placed it over his throbbing erection, crying out as Mulder squeezed and stroked it through the thin material.

Breaking the kiss, Mulder quickly stripped Krycek of his lone piece of clothing and grasped the pulsating cock. He lowered his head to eagerly lap at the pearly fluid already dripping from it.

"Oh god..." Krycek thrust his hips, wanting to be completely enveloped in the wet heat of Mulder's mouth.

Mulder swirled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth, sucking fervently, encouraged by the sounds emanating from Krycek's throat. They were a maddening combination of moans and growls, and Mulder felt each one as a shot straight to his own hardening dick. Grasping the base of Krycek's cock, Mulder took it's length into his mouth until he could feel it deep in his throat.

"Shit...that's so good...want you so much..." Krycek didn't know what he was saying, and didn't care. He was only aware of the heat and sensation as his dreams became reality. Too soon he felt the creeping pressure of an orgasm, and knew he was too far gone to hold back. His body shook and he   
cried Mulder's name as he came, shooting his come into Mulder's mouth.

Mulder swallowed everything Krycek gave him, pleased with himself for doing what he'd thought about since the first time he'd laid eyes on his young partner. He continued sucking on the softening flesh until Krycek gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry..." Krycek said meekly.

Sitting up and placing his arms around Krycek, Mulder kissed him softly.

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't want to come so quickly. You just...you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Mmm," Mulder nuzzled his neck, inhaling the sweet smell of soap and sweat. "I could say the same thing."

The admission surprised Krycek. "Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

Grinning at the wide-eyed expression on Krycek's face, Mulder didn't answer right away but simply kissed him.

"I wanted to wait for the right occasion," he said, finally.

"Thank you," Krycek whispered, slipping his arms around Mulder's waist and resting his head on a strong shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet. I still have your real present." Mulder stood up, pulling Krycek to his feet.

"What?"

Taking Krycek's hand, he placed it on his hard-on. "I haven't come yet, and I plan on making you scream at least one more time, tonight."

Krycek grinned, his face lighting up. "You know, I never thought much of that make a wish stuff."

Mulder raised a hand to stroke Krycek's cheek, his thumb caressing the parted lips.

"Who says it's _your_ wish that was granted?"

END

* * *

Disclaimers: Blah blah CC... blah blah FOX... blah blah suing people who just want to borrow pretty boys and have a little fun.  
Rating: NC-17 for minor smut.  
Notes: Just a little snip starring Baby!Alex. No beta and finished while the author was under the influence of sleep deprivation. Sorry for any mistakes.  
**This is for Row for both her birthday and a thank you for being such a sweet friend. I started it late last night and really wanted to have it finished while it was still _officially_ your birthday, but missed the deadline. Hope you like it anyway :)**  
  
---


End file.
